


Vision

by arashiwolfprincess



Series: Thiaka Corp [3]
Category: The Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Company and Business, Alternate Universe-Modern Day, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Kid/Pre-teen Moses and Ramses, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, OCs - Freeform, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, ooc, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/pseuds/arashiwolfprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moses could remember the first time Ramses remark at school he would one day open a business and make something of himself outside of his rich family. It was Ramses’s vision that Thiaka Corp is what it is today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vision

**Author's Note:**

> I figure to do a series of oneshots in the world verse I created in Gift Wrap set in modern time with Moses and Ramses in a company. An everyday experiences in a business with meetings and everything between including some moments of flashbacks of the past as life goes inside a workplace. It also helps having inspiration watch The Crazy Ones and Big Bang Theory.
> 
> Disclaimer: Prince of Egypt and its characters belong to DreamWorks. There is no money being made off this fic.

Tapping his fingers on his desk, Moses shakes his head seeing one of his fellow coworkers, Mira, swagger though the doors leading to Ramses. He glances at one of his friends who shake his head mouthing, “The Slut?”

Moses chokes back a snicker as a well-known name for Mira Wilson in the office. He nods at the orange hair man who rolls his eyes and goes back to typing away a report. Mentally counting to fifteen, the man raise his finger just as a yell is heard, “OUT!”

Mira runs out of the room red in the face and a hurt look. Moses shakes his head when his boss and friend, Ramses Thiaka comes out of the room drawling, “Damn woman think she can go further with me by sleeping with the ‘Boss’.”

“Again,” Moses teases earning a dark look from the man.

Ignoring Moses’s soft snickering, Ramses comment glancing around not seeing Darcy or Ana around which usually they are nearby chattering way which brings the now normal quiet room lively. ‘They must have gone on lunch,’ the man muse giving his P.A. a look which Moses scoffs.

“Want your lunch from your usual place?” Moses asks earning a grunt from the CEO who turns on his heels to go back into his lair. “That’s helpful.” 

Moses makes the call for his friend’s lunch while the memory of the first time he asks Ramses about his dreams comes to mind.

_********Flashback**********_

“Hey Ramses,” a small eight year old Moses ask his companion lying on the bed in Ramses’s room.

“Hm?” the raven hair boy hums.

“What do you want in the future?”

“Huh?” Ramses leans up looking at the shy boy in confusion. “Moses what the heck you mean?”

“….Your dreams when you grow up….” Moses answers softly, flushing a little not wanting to admit he hasn’t thought of what he want to be once he grows up which bothers him after doing a dream paper at school earlier.

Now frowning, Ramses tilts his head stating seriously, “That stupid paper still bothering you?”

Moses shrugs his young shoulders thinking of his older siblings Aaron and Miriam who will pick him up in a couple hours with their parents. He whispers, “I don’t know what I want to be….”

“Well I dream of my own business,” Ramses states with a thoughtful frown upon his young face. “You can be there working for me.”

“Really,” Moses breathes his brown eyes wide with shock and happiness.

“Of course I need my best friend by my side,” Ramses crows just as Moses heard Ramses’s mom, Tuya calling up that his parents and siblings are there to pick him up. “That’s my dream and vision, man.”

The two boys share a smile and laugh before saying their good byes and promises of meeting in the school yard tomorrow.

_********Flashback Ends**********_

Ramses did do what he said. He manages to create Thiaka Corporation with his two hands instead of using the money his family have even though they are loaded. He made sure to have Moses there. Moses shakes out of the memory and thoughts just as the delivery guy appears rather shaken.

Pressing the button, Moses croons making Thomas, Darcy, and Ana whom the two just came to crack up at his words, “Rammy Lunch is here!”

He smirks slyly hearing Ramses through the doors, “MOSES YOU ASSHOLE! HOW MANY TIMES I DAMN WELL TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!”

Moses pays the guy just as Ramses comes out of his lair taking his food with dark growls and promises of getting back at Moses. Thomas shakes his head while Darcy waits until Ramses goes back to his office asking quickly, “Moses do you have a death wish?”

“Nope,” Moses pops the ‘P’ in the word chuckling to himself. “Let’s just say Ramses or Dictator Thiaka and I go way back. Just ask my sister Miriam.”

“Okay…” Ana trails off sharing a look with her coworkers while they go back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first segment of this multi-oneshot. This features rather a friendship aspect and cute little kiddie Moses and Ramses which may feature eventually again. Reviews are appreciated


End file.
